Petite soeur
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant n 44, sur la première vie de Dard. Histoire écrite du point de vue d'une petite dague sans nom et un peu intimidée par ses grandes soeurs.


**Dernier défi du Poney Fringant de l'année 2013, l'opus n°44 porte sur la première vie de Dard.**

**J'ai eu envie de rendre un petit hommage à deux nouvelles venues dans ma vie : mon Orcrist en coupe-papier, et ma petite sœur adoptive qui se reconnaîtra (avec en prime son bébé Nain préféré qui m'a servi d'inspiration).**

**Petite sœur**

— Orcrist !

Orcrist ronflait.

— Eh, eh, Orcrist !

Orcrist grommela.

— Gnehm ... Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

— Regarde, regarde ! fit sa petite sœur tout excitée. T'as vu ? De la lumière !

— Mmh ... Et alors ?

— Allez Orcrist, regarde ! Je te jure, ça bouge là-haut, j'en suis sûre !

— Rendors-toi, petite sœur, répondit Orcrist en bâillant.

— Mais allez ! insista la petite dague. Eh, eh, Glamdring ! Glamdring ! Glamdring !

— QUOI ? rugit sourdement leur sœur aînée de son timbre grave.

— Ben, euh ... C'est que j'ai vu de la lumière. Enfin je crois. Tu sais, là-haut ...

La petite dague était toujours un peu intimidée par sa grande sœur aînée.

— Petite sœur, maintenant tu te tais et tu dors, asséna Glamdring, péremptoire. C'est bien clair ?

— Bah oui mais bon ... C'est pas juste, bouda la petite dague. Moi je dis qu'il y a de la lumière. Et en plus, ça sent plus les trolls.

Glamdring fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais glissa un mot discrètement à sa cadette.

— Dis, Orcrist, tu crois que c'est possible cette affaire ?

— Va savoir, chuchota Orcrist. Tu connais la petite, elle se fait une montagne d'une étincelle.

— C'est ça de n'avoir jamais été au combat, soupira Glamdring. Pas de nom, pas d'expérience de la vie, aucune mention dans les traités d'histoire ... Ça n'aide pas à prendre du recul. Il faut la comprendre.

— Oh oui mais quand même, qu'elle nous laisse dormir ! siffla Orcrist, qui était vexée d'avoir été réveillée en plein milieu d'un rêve où elle était sacrée plus belle épée de Gondolin.

Glamdring acquiesça, et le silence retomba sur les trois épées isolées dans leur cocon de terre et de toiles d'araignées. De longs instants passèrent. Orcrist recommença à somnoler. Sa petite sœur marmonnait dans son coin que personne ne l'écoutait jamais, mais pas trop fort, de peur que Glamdring ne la gronde encore une fois.

Soudain, des voix retentirent dans leur caverne et une main puissante s'empara brusquement de la garde de Glamdring, puis de celle d'Orcrist.

— Oh mon Eru ! s'exclama Glamdring avec stupéfaction.

— J'ai enfin trouvé un homme, un vrai ! chanta Orcrist.

— J'AVAIS RAISON, pépia la petite dernière, toute joyeuse.

— Mais ma parole, c'est un Nain ! remarqua tout à coup Orcrist. Oh tant pis, j'en ferai mon affaire.

— Mais quelle merveille, s'enthousiasma Glamdring, je suis aux mains d'un être sage et noble qui sait m'estimer à ma juste valeur !

— Oui, il m'a tout l'air d'un connaisseur, approuva Orcrist. D'ailleurs ...

— IL CONNAÎT GONDOLIN ! s'écrièrent les deux sœurs d'une même voix.

La petite dague était très satisfaite d'avoir eu raison face à ses aînées. Orcrist, tout à la joie de retrouver enfin la paume d'un guerrier, eut un moment d'angoisse quand son nouveau propriétaire fit mine de la repousser en apprenant ses origines elfiques.

— Oh non ! lança-t-elle avec ferveur. Garde-moi ! Regarde comme je suis belle ! Je serai la meilleure épée du monde ! Ne me laisse pas aux mains de ces horribles trolls !

Par chance, ses prières furent exaucées. Glamdring, elle aussi, était absolument ravie de son nouveau propriétaire. Leur bonne fortune était telle qu'elle leur faisait presque oublier leur petite sœur.

— Eh, attendez ! s'exclama cette dernière en voyant ses aînées s'éloigner. Les filles ! Partez pas sans moi ! Glamdring ! Eh, Glamdring !

Elle fut fort heureusement recueillie par le propriétaire de Glamdring, qui la confia aussitôt à un autre porteur. Celui-là n'était pas un homme, ni un vieux sage, ni même un Nain. Et la petite dague ronronna de plaisir en se rendant compte que, dans la petite main de ce petit porteur, elle avait désormais tout d'une grande.


End file.
